Ashe/Strategy
Skill usage * strength as a marksman comes from the utility of her kit particularly, the permaslow from her innate , a global range scouting tool from and a global range crowd control from . * adds a slow to basic attack and damaging spells. ** Learning how to kite enemies is essential in mastering for she doesn't have an escape mechanism. Besides clever positioning, her array of stun and slows is her only way to keep enemies at bay. ** Since her basic attacks against frosted enemies are guaranteed to critically strike, the mastery has a good synergy on . * gives her a massive attack speed upon activation and transforms her basic attack into a flurry, that adds a substantial damage to her basic attacks, when used with full stacks. ** Since it gives the same attack speed whether you use it with one or full stacks and the flurry doesn't apply on towers, it is better to activate it early when you're taking down a tower. ** You only get a stack of for every cast of both and even if it hits multiple enemies. The best way to fully stack it is to weave in between basic attacks. ** Try building up stacks on minions if you're going to trade against your lane opponent. * has a fairly large cone and decent damage early/mid game. Use this to your advantage by positioning yourself to last hit minions and harass the enemy champions with it. Avoid spamming it early game as you most likely end up pushing the minions to the enemy tower. * diminishes quickly in the late game; however, it still provides a great deal of utility. can slow a great majority of the enemy team, can still be used between auto attacks, hit enemy chasing/retreating in bushes and it can pop s. * Use to check the nearby jungle for enemies that may be attempting to gank you. It is also useful to check if the enemy is fighting the or from a distance. ** If your team is engaging either of those monsters, will give you advance notice of enemy approach, but also inform them of your general location. ** You could scout the entire enemy jungle when using from a side lane. * You can use to help your allies from another lane. If your allies have the advantage, shoot it further up their enemies' lane, and if not, aim further down your allies' lane. This may help your allies the opportunity to strike a killing blow or make a getaway. ** Keep in mind that there is a low chance you'll hit them and you lose a lot of lane control if your opponent knows it's on cooldown. * is one of the best initiators in the game, able to stun an enemy (preferably someone squishy) from a distance. ** is also a great skill for ganking. A well-aimed arrow can stun the target long enough for you or your jungler to apply their CC as well. ** When shooting towards another lane, ping the area it will hit. This will alert your teammates that you have shot your ultimate. * Don't be afraid to use to escape. However, be aware that the duration of the stun is based upon how far the arrow has traveled before impact. * Try to fire in the same direction enemies are moving, so it is more likely to land a hit. It has a surprisingly large hitbox. * is very powerful in Dominion, as the enemy champion's attempted capture would be interrupted while they are being stunned for several seconds and repeatedly shot at by the turret. Build usage * Stacking 2 early game gives Ashe a much stronger lane presence, and are later sold for stronger items. * is a standard ranged carry and should be built accordingly. Rushing is a very strong choice and generally considered the best way to build . * If your enemy is stacking armor, try to get a in your item build. * synergizes well with Ashe's . As an attack speed steroid, it helps apply the passive armor shred frighteningly quickly, ESPECIALLY when activated with full stacks of ; One auto-attack applies five stacks of The Black Cleaver's passive, immediately removing 25% of the target's armor. This lets Ashe punish targets even quicker, and gives her the option to wear down multiple enemies in a team fight, inherently making her team deal increased damage. The Rage passive from the Black Cleaver also provides nice bursts of movement speed, helping her kite even easier, and complementing her passive slow. * or on synergizes well with the . Your attack damage will be somewhere around the 130-150 mark with a . ** synergizes extremely well with because of : As it is guaranteed to critically strike on frosted enemies, applying the debuff with first will transform the next auto-attack into an hybrid physical/magical burst. * is extremely good when fighting enemies with strong crowd control. It grants her far more durability from her natural squishiness. Other possible items are for the Tenacity and overall good statistics and that give both a good attack damage bonus and the -like active. * Building Ashe as support is not ineffective as she does have a low damage output. Building auras and cooldown reduction is an extremely effective way to play her. With her perma-slow, cone slow, global vision, global stun, and requirement to be in the back during a team fight, she can do just fine supporting her team. * lets Ashe apply on up to 3 targets. This is not sufficient reason, since can apply a similar effect in a higher range and to a larger amount of targets. But it's also the best item for a ranged champion wanting to focus on wave clear, whether for gold, or experience, or to split push. * has mediocre movement speed. Buying a pair of early game can help her with this, and later, once you leave lane, consider upgrading this item for a or to help her escape and chase even better. * is highly recommended for three reasons, the difference in move speed is quite noticeable (and very much appreciated by such a "slow" champion), the unique effect of is VERY useful (As slows are THE most common CC), and the minor Attack Speed bonus that gives is relatively negligible, and better built elsewhere. Simply put, you get a lot more bang for your buck with . Recommended builds Countering * Beware of kiting capability. Her combined with will keep you from reaching her. ** Movement speed and Tenacity items can help counter her kiting. * mainly deals damage by using auto-attacks, so buying can help counter or even kill if she has low health. * Although is a great harasser during the laning phase, her low health is a great disadvantage. Putting pressure on her can keep her zoned. * is an unusual ADC, relying on something that almost every other ADC lacks or has mediocrity: Utility, alone packs a stun, something unique and very rare for ADCs, as well as having a sort of in . ** Due to this 's ability to gank or assist in a gank is the best for any ADC in game, watch out if paired with strong gankers such as or as they will simply CC lock you until you die. * If starts to chain attack you with , you will most likely not be able to escape if you lack a dash or a blink (even with those, fear the ). * Being tied for the lowest movement speed for champions in the game leaves vulnerable to skillshots. * has little to no defensive capabilities. Use this to your advantage. However, she can slow you constantly. ** Gap-closers can quickly take advantage of this, since her slows cannot counter them. * Watch for when uses her . This tells what part of the map her team has no vision of. ** At the same time, beware for the inverse. You might be tricked into thinking an area is un-warded because she just used her , while it was just used to lure you there after the effects wore off. * The most unique part of 's kit is , giving her a significant nuke and much appreciated hard CC (for an ADC this is extremely rare), simultaneously, she is quite dependent on her ultimate, so if you force her to burn it for an escape she is losing a large portion of her power and ganking abilities Champion Spotlight de:Ashe/Strategy ru:Ashe/Strategy Category:Champion strategies